Freddy Fazbear/Classic
Main = '''Freddy Fazbear' is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, who later appears as multiple variations in the succeeding games, and is the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is an animatronic bear who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like the other animatronics, Freddy Fazbear will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death."Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." - Phone Guy, Night 1 Personality Based on the Freddy Fazbear's Theme song, During the day, Freddy loves to have fun and is also shown to be laid-back. easygoing, and happy-go-lucky. His laughter throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise suggests that he is also somewhat mishcievous. Physical Appearance Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with a light shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. On stage, he wears a black top hat, black bow tie with a neck strap, and wields a microphone with his right hand. He has thick black eyebrows, three-toed feet, and three blackish freckles on both sides of his muzzle. From his palms and underneath his fingers he has what appears to be paw-like prints. His round ears are articulated and are thus able to move backwards and forward (Similar to the ears of several other animatronics). Freddy sports squarish, human-like teeth from his lower jaw, and, like most of the animatronics at the pizzeria (except for Foxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. He has human handprints on the right side of his face and chin from the left (see picture above left), though they are difficult to locate. His irises are normally of a light, baby blue color, although, presumably for paranormal reasons, they become glossy-black when he is commonly seen on-camera and in one of his jumpscares, rather than his normal costume eyes. The only exceptions with him and his costume eyes are, in the group stare onstage, when he is coming down the East Hall, and when he is in the doorway when the power runs out. He and Foxy are the only two animatronics whose pupils glow white in the dark. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Freddy's appearance is altered slightly. His fur color is more desaturated, and unlike in the classic games, his fur's texture is more matted and scratchy. With similar technology to the Funtime animatronics that allow costume plates to be opened immediately, Freddy's bow tie is revealed to allow the torso to open, for easier access to the innards. His more detailed endoskeleton includes a safety latch, a strange metallic black and yellow wire that can extend a metal bar to lok it in place. Freddy's endoskeleton features a red button that powers said safety latch. Freddy's Music Box is tucked safely to the left of Freddy's endoskeleton. In the Blacklight levels, Freddy can be replaced by Blacklight Freddy, a recolored counterpart. Blacklight Freddy's bow tie, hat and nose are a bright fuchsia, his fur light blue with green highlights. However, Blacklight Freddy's appearance is often masked through lighting tricks or filters. In Parts and Service, for example, Freddy appears pitch black, with glowing white eyes and teeth. His endoskeleton, while also black, can be faintly distinguished. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his bandmates, Bonnie and Chica. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to the Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. Unlike the other animatronics, he will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving mostly his eyes and parts of his face visible. This implies that Freddy is avoiding the cameras as much as possible or, as Phone Guy states, this may be because Freddy is more active in the dark. Freddy will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to Bonnie or Chica's presence. Freddy will play his jingle either when he is in the Kitchen, where he is not visible as that room's camera is disabled, or in The Office when the power is out and the player has no means of warding him off. For the first two nights of the week, Freddy is inactive and stays onstage, looking at the camera intermittently. During those nights, he only becomes active if the player runs out of power. After the power goes out and the player spends some seconds in the dimly-lit Office, Freddy Fazbear's face will light up in the left doorway, illuminated and shimmering, accompanied by his music box jingle. After several seconds, the remaining lights of the Office and Freddy's face will flicker and turn off, turning the room completely dark (in addition, Freddy's jingle will stop as well). Being initially not visible (yet sometimes audible due to his footsteps), Freddy will approach the guard and attack them, resulting in a game over. If the player "plays dead" (i.e. does not move while he plays his jingle), his attack may be delayed. Typically, doing this may keep Freddy playing his jingle a bit longer and, when the lights completely go out, may delay his attack, giving the player a bit more time to hold out until 6 AM. From Night 3 onward, he becomes active while the power is on. Usually, when Freddy moves, a deep laugh and running footsteps are heard instead of the usual walking footsteps the animatronics create when moving. Freddy only moves either when the Monitor is down or if the player is not directly watching him. Freddy can only enter the Office through the East Hall, except when the power has been drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall, specifically, the left door. As his movements are very fast, he can often appear as though he is capable of teleporting (much like Bonnie). This issue is compounded by the fact that the player cannot always hear him laugh when he moves as other sounds may prevent the player from hearing him laugh, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure that he is not right next to the Office. The most efficient way to prevent Freddy from sneaking into the Office is to monitor the cameras frequently to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, the player should always close the door while looking at the Monitor unless they are viewing said camera, as shown by this video. The reason for this being, otherwise, Freddy may move inside the Office. Even if the player closes the door he won’t go away. This means the player will have close the door on the right side each time they put up the camera. Freddy will only move inside the Office if the player looks away from CAM 4B to monitor another camera while he is there. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering the Office and ending the game. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 His origin is further explored in the prequel Five Nights at Freddy's 2, appearing as his earliest incarnation by the name of Withered Freddy, who has fallen into severe disrepair and was later replaced by Toy Freddy within the different pizzeria. After the events of the second game, Withered Freddy was later rebuilt to become his original self for the events of the first original game. The original Freddy still appears in four end-of-night cutscenes from the player's point of view. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Freddy returns once more in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He is now one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright along with the other animatronics, with his head and limbless body remain. He can be seen outside the doorway to the left of The Office. Being a lifeless suit, Freddy is incapable of moving or attacking the night guard. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only present for aesthetic purposes. His role is majorly replaced by his phantom counterpart Phantom Freddy. Freddy's most notable appearance is in the end-of-night minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame, with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On the first night, the player will start out as Freddy Fazbear, appearing on the Show Stage from the first game, alongside Bonnie and Chica. If they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be Shadow Freddy, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room on the east side of the restaurant, and it will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). If they try to walk away, then Purple Guy will rush out and dismantle Freddy, and the minigame ends. During every other end-of-night minigame, Freddy's remains can be seen scattered throughout the very same room he was dismantled in. From the "Happiest Day" minigame, one of the six children at the end of the minigame is seen wearing Freddy's mask. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Freddy himself does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. His plushie can be seen on the Bed from the main gameplay as well as in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when he appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on a commercial titled "Fredbear & Friends!". From the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 5, one of the protagonist's older brother's friends is seen wearing Freddy's mask. Rather than appearing as himself, Freddy is majorly replaced with Nightmare Freddy. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Freddy does not physically appear in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location himself, but his upgraded "funtime" counterpart, Funtime Freddy, takes his role for the majority of the game. He was briefly mentioned by HandUnit while discussing about the closure of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Freddy appears briefly in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, during the beginning minigame and a few cutscene images showing both his original and withered version. In the majority of the game, he is replaced by Molten Freddy, and his rockstar counterpart, Rockstar Freddy. :Main article, Starting Minigame. Once the player boots up the game for the first time, they began a minigame where they play as an 8-bit Freddy Fazbear. The player can move him with the WASD keys. The player must pick up pizzas from the upper right corner, and throw them at a group of kids. All of the kids need three pizzas to disappear, and once all of the kids disappear, the player moves to the next round. There are four rounds in total, and on the last round, Shadow Freddy will appear to block the thrown pizzas (he will freeze for a few seconds once the player hits him with a pizza). After the player beats this minigame, they will see a cutscene with Scrap Baby, and begin the main game of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Ultimate Custom Night Freddy Fazbear returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. As stated by the character description found in Ultimate Custom Night, Freddy Fazbear appears in the Left Hall. Once Freddy Fazbear spawns, he will slowly make his way closer towards the Office left door, moving in 4 notable phases en route. When seen in his fourth phase, the player has a short amount of time in which they can close the left door or else their night will end with a jumpscare from Freddy. The speed at which Freddy transitions between phases will increase during the night if the temperature in the Office increases. The challenges in which Freddy is present are as follows: *Bears Attack 1 *Bears Attack 2 *Bears Attack 3 *Old Friends *Chaos 2 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Freddy himself returns as one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. He appears in all levels in FNAF 1 section as well as Repair Freddy in Parts and Service section. FNAF 1 Freddy appears on the show stage in every night available, but will only be active since Night 3, just like the original game, unless the player runs out of power, in which Freddy will play his Toreador March and attack the player. Freddy makes his way from show stage, dining area, restrooms, kitchen, east Hall, east hall corner to the office. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path. Once he is at the east hall corner, the player can only avoid him from being attacked by closing the right door, but that does not make him leave. Unlike the original game, Freddy will now be visible in the blind spot when turning on the light but will not make any sound effect when viewed, unlike Bonnie and Chica. Parts and Service In Repair Freddy, the player must clean out some personal items that a customer has left on Freddy, and retrieve it so it can be taken to lost and found. Follow HandUnit's instruction correctly can prevent him from attacking. However, touching the sensitive wires inside Freddy will trigger Freddy to attack the player. Freddy's music box must also be removed momentarily, to then put it back again. However, the player will drop the music box in a scripted event. His eyes will glow furiously once his music box has been dropped, the player must insert a replacement slowly and carefully. Failure to replace the music box will result in a jumpscare. To close Freddy's chest plate, the player needs to honk Freddy's nose, thus ending the level. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Freddy appears in the AR game along with his bandmates. While attacking, Freddy will play the Toreador March and speak to the player. To defeat him, the player must listen for him and watch his movements, and, after he decloaks, give him a controlled shock. It is also possible to obtain a Freddy plush suit which can be placed on an endoskeleton and said endoskeleton can then be sent to salvage for parts or attack other players. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Main Menu 431.png|Freddy in the main menu, barred any words or static foreground. 440.png|Freddy opening his mouth from the main menu. 441.png|The frame preceding the image of Freddy without his mask. Freddys_Endoskeleton.png|Freddy's endoskeleton head from the main menu. Gameplay Show_stage_nocamera.png|Freddy with Bonnie and Chica on the Show Stage. 2.png|Ditto, which all staring at the camera. 68.png|Freddy with Chica on the Show Stage. 223.png|Freddy with Bonnie on the Show Stage. 224.png|Freddy alone on the Show Stage. Freddy_Staring.jpg|Freddy, alone on the Show Stage, staring at the camera. Cam1B freddy.png|Freddy lurking in the Dining Area. Cam7 freddy.png|Freddy skulking in the Restrooms. 487.png|Freddy coming down the East Hall. 486.png|Freddy in the E. Hall Corner staring directly at the camera. 525.png|Freddy with human eyes, from the Hallucinations. Note the faint blood vessels in the eyes. 5NAF.png|The protagonist stuffed inside a spare Freddy suit during the Game Over screen. Brightened Stage_Normal.png|Freddy and friends, brightened and saturated for clarity. Stage_AllStare.png|Group stare, brightened. Stage_NoBonnie.png|Freddy with Chica, brightened. Stage_NoChica.png|Freddy with Bonnie, brightened. Stage_Freddy.png|Freddy alone, brightened. Stage_FreddyStare.png|Freddy's stare, brightened. DiningArea Freddy.png|Freddy lurking in the Dining Area brightened and saturated for clarity. Restroom Freddy.png|Freddy skulking in the Restrooms brightened and saturated for clarity. 487_brightish.png|Freddy coming down the East Hall, brightened. EastHall 4B Freddy.png|Freddy in the E. Hall Corner staring directly at the camera brightened and saturated for clarity. Poweroutbright.jpg|Freddy at the door after a power outage, brightened and saturated for clarity. FNAFGameOverBrightened.png|The protagonist stuffed inside a Freddy suit during the Game Over screen, brightened. Miscellaneous Freddy_trailer.gif|Freddy in the beginning of the trailer. Freddy_Fazbear's_Pizza_Band.gif|Freddy and his band performing from the trailer. FreddysBand.jpg|Freddy and his band performing. This image is used for the ending's background after beating Night 5-7. 527.png|Freddy's mugshot icon from the Custom Night menu. Freddy-plushie.png|The purchasable Freddy plush, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version of Five Nights at Freddy's. FNaF1Poster.png|Freddy with Chica and Bonnie on the CELEBRATE! poster. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay Fazbear Head Cutscene.png|The original Freddy's point of view during the cutscene. GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Freddy's head in the minigame, "Give Gifts, Give Life". Freddydance.gif|The Freddy sprite from the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay FNaF3 Office.png|A poster, a small figurine, and mannequin of Freddy Fazbear can be seen in the Office. CAM 02 Light On.png|Another poster of Freddy found on CAM 02. CAM 07.png|The top of Freddy's head can be seen on CAM 07 printed on the Arcade Cabinet. CAM 10.png|Yet another poster of Freddy found on CAM 10. Heads.png|Freddy's head from the Good Ending screen. HeadsGlowing.png|Freddy's head from the Bad Ending screen. FazbearsFrightComingSoon.png|Freddy as he appears in the Fazbear's Fright newspaper article. Notice his eyes and ears missing. FNAF ending paper.png|The toy accessory of Freddy in the "IT BURNS!" newspaper article. Minigames Dismantled_Freddy.png|Freddy's dismantled remains from the end-of-night minigame. Freddy_child.png|The child wearing Freddy's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame. Freddy_Fazbear_mask.png|Freddy's mask on the "Happiest Day" minigame after the rest of the masked children have disappeared. Miscellaneous HQ Freddy Bonnie Chica Trailer FNaF 3.png|Freddy with Bonnie and Chica in the game's trailer. Freddy PaperPal.png|A texture of a paper plate version of Freddy that rarely appears in the Office. FreddyTrollGameHead.png|Freddy's head for the playable character from the troll version of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay Bed.png|A plushie of Freddy sitting on the Bed. Minigames Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|Freddy, among others, seen on Fredbear & Friends! commercial (click to animate). Freddy_Bully.png|The bully wearing Freddy's mask. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Gameplay Pizzeria Simulator_W1920_H1080_F21_T_0X6CC34616452E356B.png|Freddy seen from the game's beginning title screen. FreddyWalkRight.gif|Freddy's sprite from the first minigame walking to the right. FreddyWalkLeft.gif|Freddy's sprite from the first minigame walking to the left. Cutscenes FFPSIntroCutscene28.png|Freddy from one of the cutscene images. FFPSIntroCutscene11.png|Freddy performing in one of the cutscene images. FFPSCompletionEnding2.png|Freddy, as he appears in the Completion Ending. Miscellaneous RainbowFreddy.jpg|Freddy's Atari-styled sprite from the first teaser for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Rainbow-Freddy-2.jpg|Freddy's Atari-styled sprite in the second teaser for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, with three children seen in the second game's "Take Cake to the Children" death minigame. Pizza-Juggle.jpg|Freddy's Atari-styled sprite in the third teaser for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, juggling three pizzas. FFPS.jpg|Freddy from the promotion teaser for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Kiddos.jpg|Freddy from the "IN TWO DAYS" teaser. UnoDay.jpg|Freddy from the "In ONE DAY" teaser. AvailableNow.jpg|Freddy from the "AVAILABLE NOW!" teaser. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay FreddyProfilePic.png|Freddy's mugshot icon. UNC Standard Office Light.png|The Freddy mannequin from the Office (standard version). Freddy UCN 1.png|Freddy approaching from the Left Hall (1st phase). Freddy UCN 2.png|Freddy getting closer in the Left Hall (2nd phase). Freddy UCN 3.png|Freddy edging towards the Office (3rd phase). Freddy UCN 4.png|Freddy getting near the Office (4th Phase). Bronzefreddy.png|The Freddy Fazbear trophy upon getting 8000 points (bronze-colored). Silverfreddy.png|The Freddy Fazbear trophy upon gaining 9000 points (silver-colored) GoldenFreddy.png|The Freddy Fazbear trophy upon beating 50/20 mode (golden-colored). Cutscenes FreddyHS.png|Freddy as he appears in Toy Chica: The High School Years. FreddyThink.png|Freddy thinking in one of the "A Journey of Revenge" intermissions. FreddyFrog.png|Freddy frustrated in one of the "A Journey of Revenge" intermissions. 1840.png|Freddy from the "A Journey of Revenge" intermissions, about to attack Foxy. FreddyEating.png|Freddy eating in the finale of the "A Journey of Revenge" intermissions. FreddyOMC.gif|Freddy Fazbear in the Old Man Consequences minigame (click to animate). 2031.png|Freddy, as he appears whale falling into Old Man Consequences' minigame. Miscellaneous FFPS Custom Night.jpg|Freddy, as he's introduced for the Ultimate Custom Night. El Chips Fiesta Buffet ad2.png|Freddy Fazbear from one of El Chip's restaurant advertisement pop-ups. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Gallery Menu ICO Freddy.png|Freddy's model on the monitor in the gallery. higherdefgalleryfreddy.png|Freddy Fazbear in the gallery (front). Freddygalleryside.png|Freddy Fazbear in the gallery (right side). Freddygalleryback.png|Freddy Fazbear in the gallery (back). Gameplay freddy_partsandserv1.png|Freddy in Parts and Service. freddy_partsandserv2.png|Freddy in Parts and Service, without the child's hat. freddy_partsandserv3.png|Freddy's endoskeleton. freddy_partsandserv4.png|Freddy's Music Box, being removed. freddy_partsandserv5.png|Freddy after the Music Box is mishandled. shadowfred_partsandserv1.png|Blacklight Freddy in Parts and Service's Blacklight Mode. shadowfred_partsandserv2.png|Ditto. shadowfred_partsandserv3.png|Better look at Blacklight Freddy's head. shadowfred_partsandserv4.png|Blacklight Freddy's endoskeleton, in Blacklight Mode. shadowfred_partsandserv5.png|Blacklight Freddy, with some Freddles. ShadowishFreddyvrplaceholderwikiuntilwegetfiles.gif|Freddy attacks the player in Blacklight Mode (click to animate). Unknownfreddyvr.gif|Freddy's jumpscare during the Pizza Party Level (click to animate). Model and Animations SN3DRenFreddy.png|3D render of Freddy Fazbear (front). dd8d686-29a45c55-a2db-4ddd-8e8c-50b0a4a5c2dc.png|3D render of Freddy Fazbear (alternate). Blacklight-Freddy.png|An unused model of Blacklight Freddy. UnusedBlackLightFBCF.jpg|Blacklight Freddy along with other Blacklight animatronics, all unused. Frreddz.png|The unused Blacklight Freddy texture. Eye.png|The unused Blacklight Freddy eye texture. Teasers Scottgames.com_teaser.jpg|Freddy from the Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted teaser image. VYsTq0s.jpg|Screenshot of Freddy under reparations from Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. VRFreddy1.jpg|Screenshot of Freddy with his chest closed. Achievements Celebrate-Trophy.png|Freddy Fazbear alongside Chica and Bonnie in the Celebrate achievement. Showtime-Trophy.png|Freddy Fazbear alongside Chica and Bonnie (barely) in the Showtime achievement. LetsParty-Trophy.png|Freddy's arm in the Let's Party! achievement. Miscellaneous IntroPoster Shutdown.png|Freddy Fazbear in the closed location during the intro sequence. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Renders OfficialRender-FreddyAR.png|Freddy's official render seen in the website after pre-registering. FreddyFazbear-and-the-RobotFactory.png|Freddy holding the ticket for the game's early access in the website. FreddyFazbear-AR.png|Freddy Fazbear's render during the loading screen. FreddyFazbear-ARIcon.png|Freddy Fazbear's icon in the Workshop. Teasers FNaFAR-screenshot-Freddy.jpg|A screenshot of Freddy. FNaFAR-Banner.jpg|Freddy in the company's Twitter banner. C2FC0471-AA65-4EDE-B5B8-28F6925251A7.jpeg|Freddy Fazbear on the Scottgames teaser for Special Delivery. Vbakbur53yz31.png|Freddy's shadow can be seen in the window next to Springtrap in the FNaF AR puzzle. LatestARTeaser-Colorized.jpg|Ditto, but colorized. 2C320DEC-6C26-48BA-A9EE-B1FE6413979B.jpeg|Freddy Fazbear in the celebration image for Thanksgiving. FNaF World FNaFAprilFools.JPG|Freddy in the April Fools "teaser". FNaF57.png|Freddy in the title screen to FNaF 57: Freddy in Space. Books Fnaf_novel_amazon.jpg|The first cover of the Amazon copy of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. Lookie_looky_by_fredbearsfright-db4squf.jpg|Full render of Freddy Fazbear (The Silver Eyes) TSECover2.jpg|The second cover for The Silver Eyes novel. BackofTSE.jpg|Freddy on the back of The Silver Eyes novel. TFFPaperback.jpg|Freddy as he appear in the front cover of the guidebook The Freddy Files. fazbearfreddyfiles.png|Freddy as he appears in the book The Freddy Files. FNaF Survival Logbook Cover.jpg|Freddy, along with Bonnie and Chica, on the cover of Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook. Box Art 768.png|Freddy's cover art from Five Nights at Freddy's. Five_Nights_at_Freddy's.png|Freddy in the indieDB box art for Five Nights at Freddy's. FNaF1-banner.jpg|Freddy Fazbear in front of two endoskeletons. FreddyFazbearEndoskeletonHead.gif|Close-up of Freddy from the first game's icon on the PC version, with the earlier version of his endoskeleton head appear for split second (click to animate). EarlyFreddyFazbearEndoskeletonHead.png|Freddy's early endoskeleton head. FNaF_Steam_artwork.jpg|Freddy in the game's Steam header. Franchise Pack.jpg|Freddy as seen in the cover art for the Franchise Pack. NewFNaFBundle.jpg|Freddy as seen in the updated Franchise Pack. Helpwantedteaser2.jpg|The box art for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Alternate-FNaFVR-teaser.jpg|The alternate box art for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. FNaFVR-SteamHeader.jpg|The Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Steam header. SteelWools-FNaFVR.jpg|A cover art containing only Freddy for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Merchandise Freddy-FunkoPOP.jpg|Freddy Fazbear Funko POP! FreddyPlush-Sanshee.png|Freddy Fazbear Plush by Sanshee. FNaF_Jumpscare_Game.jpg|Freddy on the FNaF Jumpscare Game. FNaF-Monopoly.jpg|Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy on the FNaF Monopoly game. FNaF-Calendar2019.jpg|Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on the official FNaF 2019 Calendar. Freddy-CollectiblePlush.jpg|Freddy Fazbear Plush by Funko. Freddy-Animatronic-Plush.jpg|Freddy Fazbear animatronic plush. FreddyFazbear-ActionFigure.jpg|Freddy Fazbear Funko action figure. FNaF_Collectible_Figurine_Set_1.jpg|Freddy, Bonnie, BB, and Springtrap from Funko's Collectible Figurine Set 1. ULTIMATE GROUP.jpg|Freddy, along with many others in the Ultimate Group poster. 5nightsgsstandfred6__64837.1490386341.jpg|One of the Freddy plushes by Good Stuff. 5nightsgsplshfred__99543.1474055430.500.750.jpg|One of the Freddy plushes by Good Stuff. th4E3OIKJA.jpg|The Show Stage construction set featuring Freddy as a minifigure, by McFarlane Miscellaneous Thankyou.jpg|Freddy, along with Withered Freddy, featured with all (excluding the phantoms and shadows) of the other animatronics throughout the first four Five Nights at Freddy's installments. F6A00A8F-E87B-4726-BD54-2A3DE20FD939.png|Freddy Fazbear's official render. Anniversary.jpg|A behind the scenes render of Freddy Fazbear with his exposed endoskeleton body. Note that the picture was taken from 5-28-14, months before the game was released. Used in celebration of the franchise's 2nd anniversary. FNaFFrightDome.jpg|Freddy as seen in the FNaF: Fright Dome image. Freddy-plush.jpg|An image of a Freddy plush, which appeared on scottgames.com in celebration of the 3rd anniversary of the series. After a while, brightening it would reveal lines that ran above the plush. The image shortly changed to the static. TheRide-Artwork3.jpg|Freddy, along with Bonnie, Chica and Foxy in a concept artwork for Five Nights at Freddy's: The Ride. OfficialFreddyArt-by-PinkyPills.png|Freddy's official art render by Claudia Schröder. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy's Tune ("''Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre"; also referred to as "Toreador March"). The sound Freddy emits when attacking the night guard. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. 'Warning: Loud!' Freddy's laughs that are heard when he moves. Freddy's running footsteps that are also heard when he moves. Freddy's footsteps that are heard when the power runs out, either before he plays his jingle or before he attacks. Bonnie and Chica also make this sound when they move. The sound Freddy makes after sneaking to the Office. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The sound Freddy and the other animatronics make when dismantled by Purple Guy. Warning: Loud! Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's *Freddy Fazbear was originally called Freddybear, as seen in the Kickstarter and the Five Nights at Freddy's Steam description.[http://www.kicktraq.com/projects/977464073/five-nights-at-freddys Kickstarter - Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon] **This name is similar to Fredbear, the precursor to Freddy from Fredbear's Family Diner. *The music that Freddy plays is a musical box rendition of Georges Bizet's Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre (the Toreador Song) from the opera "Carmen". The song can be found here. (For the in-game version of the music, see the Audio tabber.) *Technically, Freddy does have the ability to run like Foxy, as the sounds heard when he moves involve running footsteps, though he is never seen doing so. *Freddy is always the last of the animatronics to move from the Show Stage, after Chica and Bonnie. This includes during the Custom Night if Freddy's A.I. is set to 20 while the others are much lower. *Freddy was originally intended to be stationary and only move when the player lost power during the night, akin to his behavior on the first two nights. However, Scott Cawthon wanted to give the titular character more floor time, and, in turn, changed the AI programming to its current iteration of stalking the player from Night 3 onwards.In the original game, Freddy was never originally meant to move around the diner and was only meant to “get you” if your time ran out, this was changed before release. - Scott Cawthon's interview, from the FNaF3 newspaper after completing Nightmare. *Freddy Fazbear is the first of three animatronics to have a jumpscare preceded by music. The others being the Puppet and Ballora. *Freddy has more counterparts than any character in the series. *Freddy appears with bloodshot human eyes in the hallucinations, whereas Bonnie appears with his eyes either glossy-black or entirely absent. *The name "Fazbear" could be a reference to the Muppet character Fozzie Bear, who, in turn, is named after Faz Fazakas, the man who created the animatronic mechanism that allowed Fozzie to wiggle his ears. *Freddy seems to be based on both the 1977 version of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's, since both are vocal leaders wearing a hat and bow tie, and Billy Bob from ShowBiz Pizza Place, as both he and Freddy are bears and prominent members of a band. **Freddy also bears a surprising resemblance to one of the Country Bears animatronics Henry. *The laugh that is heard while Freddy moves is actually an audio clip of a girl giggling, only slowed down. *Phone Guy states that Freddy becomes more active while in the dark. This might explain why he is the only animatronic that comes after the player when the power goes out, and hides in the darker areas of each room, as opposed to Bonnie and Chica, who usually stand in brighter areas. *Unlike the other animatronics, Freddy's normal eyes may only be seen both when either the power goes out, when he is in the East Hall, or when all animatronics are on-stage. *Freddy can be seen holding his microphone when on the Show Stage and in both the Dining Area and East Hall, barely. This makes him the only animatronic to hold his stage item when not currently on-stage. *Apart from the Show Stage and the Kitchen, Freddy's position on camera corresponds to how far he is from the player: the closer to the Office he is, the closer to the camera his face is and more of his face can be seen. *While on most cameras only Freddy's eyes glow, he somehow illuminates his entire face during the power outage and, even though his power outage jumpscare happens in complete darkness, Freddy himself is somehow fully well-lit. In the latter two cases, even his normal eyes are clearly visible. *Clicking Freddy's nose on the "CELEBRATE!" poster from the Office will cause it to squeak. * In Freddy's distorted poster, he is shown tearing his own head off. One of his hands is in the same positions as the handprints on his chin. *From the beginning of the first game's trailer, if one looks closely, they can see that there's a hole on Freddy's left palm. **This is likely a graphical error. *Freddy Fazbear is the first animatronics in the series to have an official last name, the second being Orville Elephant. *Oddly, Freddy's in-game endoskeleton head is different than the endoskeleton head shown on the Steam page. **This is likely because the old endoskeleton head was a placeholder during development. *Freddy and Foxy are the only animatronics that have variations in every installment succeeding the first game. *Freddy is one of the few animatronics from the entire series to be seen with his eyes flickering like lights. The others being Electrobab, Ennard (at the end during the Fake Ending) and Bonnie in Ultimate Custom Night. *The following is how Freddy's AI works **Every 302 ticks (each tick is approximately 0.01 seconds) the game will pick a random number between 1 and 20. If it is less than Freddy's AI, Freddy will be set to Might move. When he is set to Might move, a timer will be started. Every tick it is increased by 1. If it is greater than or equal to 1000 subtracted by Freddy's AI level multiplied by 100, freddy will move. This timer is always set to 0 if the player has the monitor up, except if Freddy is at the East Hall Corner. Note that if Freddy's AI is higher than 10, the timer will always be at 0, resulting in him emmidietly moving when the monitor is lowered. **It is unclear if Freddy will ever go back from being set to Might move or Will move. **Freddy will move through the following order: Show Stage, Dining Area, Restrooms, Kitchen, East Hall, East Hall Corner. When he has reached the East Hall Corner, Freddy will stop moving until the monitor is up and viewing a camera other than East Hall Corner. When Freddy moves from East Hall Corner, he will either move to The Office or back to East Hall depending on if the right door is closed or not. **Freddy's AI levels throughout the nights are as following: 0, 0, 1, 1 or 2, 3, 4. His AI level on Night 4 is randomized between 1 and 2. **His AI will stay the same throughout the whole night, unlike the other animatonics. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *From the Custom Night menu, Withered Freddy's name is simply the name of his original counterpart before his official name reveals in The Freddy Files. *Withered Freddy along with Golden Freddy are the only animatronics that can attack from both the hallway and the Office itself. *Withered Freddy's pupils remain lit while hunting the player. *Rarely, the player may encounter an eyeless Withered Freddy after death or when initializing the game. This, along with similar images of Toy Bonnie and Foxy, may be a nod to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game. *Similar to the original Freddy from the first game, Withered Freddy will only become active once Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica have already started moving. **However this is not the case in Custom Night, as the Parts/Service Room's camera is disabled, letting Withered Freddy leave before the other two could. *Withered Freddy, Toy Freddy, Foxy, and BB are the only animatronics to return to their starting locations during the night. *Withered Foxy and the Puppet take over the role Freddy had in the first game of attacking, should something stop functioning. Similarly, the player has a chance of surviving and getting to 6 AM after the event is triggered. *The way Withered Freddy stares into the suit in the "Game Over" screen is similar to the cutscenes after every night. *It can be seen that Withered Freddy is holding his microphone during his jumpscare in the first few frames. *When Withered Freddy is in the Parts/Service room, his hat is detached and right in front of his head on the ground. *One particular notice is that Withered Freddy lacks many of unique tactics like the original Freddy from the first game. He can be easily seen on every camera, is clearly visible in the hall's blind spot, and rarely attempts to hide his presence from the player using obstructed or dark areas of the camera feed. *In Withered Freddy's "behind the scenes" image from the 3rd anniversary, his endoskeleton neck is supported by two rods, rather than one as seen from the Bare Endoskeleton. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *On rare occasions, the posters of Freddy found on CAM 02 and CAM 10 can change to a poster of Spring Bonnie. *Freddy appears in the third game's trailer, along with Bonnie and Chica. *This is the first Five Nights at Freddy's game with Freddy not as the main antagonist (if not counting The Puppet from the second game), instead the role is given to Springtrap. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Freddy's plush appears to be primarily based on his appearance from the second game, as evidenced by the two buttons on his chest. *From the Bed, his plushie makes a honking noise when the player clicks his nose. It only occurs in the PC version. **He also makes Nightmare Foxy jumpscare the player if the player clicks on the plushie's nose about 15 times, making this the only non-animatronic character to do something other than be a regular plushie. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location * The "Freddy & Co." challenge from the Custom Night menu is named after Freddy. * A brief scene of the first game's gameplay where Freddy, along with Bonnie and Chica, on the Show Stage can be seen at the start of Sister Location's trailer. Ultimate Custom Night * Freddy was thought to be voiced by Tim Simmons, seen listed on Voices.com. However, despite that, Tim is in fact not the voice actor of Freddy as stated by Scott on Reddit.I hired Tim for a different part based on his audition for Freddy. - Reddit * Without voice-acting, Freddy is the only animatronic to play music after jumpscaring instead of speaking. * Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear are the only characters who can only enter the office through the left doorway. *Freddy Fazbear's mechanic involving him attacking from the Left Hall references one of his original traits from Five Nights at Freddy's, where if the player ran out of power, Freddy would approach from the Left Hall, playing his Toreador March to signify his kill. *Kellen Goff's lines for Fredbear were originally intended for Freddy until Scott decided to change his lines for Fredbear, as seen right here. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted *Unlike becoming active on Night 3 in Five Nights at Freddy's, Freddy actually starts to become active on Night 2 in the FNaF 1 level. *It's currently unknown whether Freddy's Blacklight counterpart in Parts and Service is related to Shadow Freddy. *In the currently unused Freddy Fazbear's Theme, Freddy is voiced by Kellen Goff, who was previously selected to voice the same character, although his recorded lines were converted to Fredbear's lines without Goff's knowledge. Goff had previously voiced Funtime Freddy and Molten Freddy. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery *Freddy is one of the characters currently in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. This also marks the first time Freddy actually speaks, if not counting him playing Toreador March. When he charges at the player, shock him or he will jumpscare that end the game and cause the streak to break. |-|Bugs = Five Nights at Freddy's *If Freddy attacks the night guard after they put the Monitor down, the light/door buttons disappear a split second before he fills up the screen. *From the first game's trailer while Freddy's on the Show Stage singing, his chin appears to clip through his bow tie as his mouth opens. **This is a common error with the other animatronics. *His left endoskeleton hand clips through his palm in the first part of the trailer. *In one of Freddy's jumpscares, another Freddy appears at the right door, with his position from the East Hall Corner. *On the Steam art cover for the first game, Freddy's chin clips through his bow tie. **The said image is used throughout the series' merchandise, and maintains this error throughout. *In Freddy's second jumpscare (when he enters the Office without the power going out), his regular white-and-blue eyes can be seen for a split second before switching over to the black ones that last for the duration of the jumpscare. Though, the "blackness" that cover Freddy's eyes during his jumpscare could be shading. *If the player let both Freddy and another animatronic into the Office, and when the player holds up the Monitor for a while, sometimes they will disappear and Freddy will appear in their place when the first animatronic attacks, as seen in this video. References Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery